Inzayn
Inzayn (real name Zayn R'obnn'zn, born October 2, 2004) is a founding member of the 2021 Team. He is a half-martian and the protege of Miss Martian. Personality Zayn is very friendly, affable, good-natured, and optimistic. He's usually very modest, and has a warm disposition, and makes friends quite easily. He can be shy around people he doesn't know, and is especially shy around girls. He hates most confrontation, and would rather settle problems peacefully than fight. Deep down, Zayn harbors some depression. He has been made fun of due to his appearance more than a few times, and secretly wants to be normal; to look like everyone else on Earth or Mars. He harbors a deep secret about something his father did when he was younger; only he, Miss Martian and Nightwing are aware of this secret about Zayn's past. Zayn secretly fears getting too close to people due to this, afraid they might reject or resent him. Physical Appearance In most ways, Zayn resembles a normal 17-year-old male. He stands 6'0" tall, with a runner's build. He has brownish-red hair and blue eyes. Due to being half-martian, his pale skin has a greenish tint to it, especially in bright light. Biography Early Life Zayn was born on October 2nd, 2004, to Amanda Christophe R'obnn'zn, a human, and J'orj R'obnn'zn, a martian. J'orj had crash-landed on Earth several years prior, having woken with complete amnesia and remembering only his name. Taken in by a small farm family in North Dakota, J'orj lived with them for about a year, and fell in love with their daughter, Amanda. After about two weeks, a Martian search ship landed near the farm house, in search of J'orj. Amanda's parents were killed, but J'orj and Amanda escaped to nearby Fargo, North Dakota. J'orj took a job at a factory in the city, and soon he and Amanda were married. Not long afterward, Zayn was born. Zayn lived a relatively normal life, not knowing his father was a Martian, until age 12. July 2021 Zayn joined the team in July 2021, along with Jalil, Rose, Alex, Jason, and Luke. Powers and Abilities Powers * Shapeshifting: Like Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter, he can change his physical appearance, density and mass to mimic other beings. He has trouble mimicking female beings. * Accelerated healing: His shapeshifting allows him to heal much faster than usual. * Above-average strength: He has slightly higher strength and durability than a normal human due to his martian blood. However, due to his human DNA, it is much weaker than that of a normal white or green martian. Abilities * Speed and agility: Zayn is quite fast, and is quick to think on his feet. Equipment * Costume: Zayn's Inzayn costume is a black sleeveless full-body suit with a red zigzag pattern extending from the neck down to the torso and extending down the legs, ending at a pair of red boots with a big red "Z" on them. Relationships Appearances | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters Category:The Team